


In a Different Light, I Saw You.

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, F/M, Flirty Victor Zsasz, Gay Sex, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Zsasz is the best egg, Zsasz’s tally marks make an appearance, a different type of roommate story, isabella is dumb srynotsry, spot the in this moment lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: But Kristen was gone, and with her went the job and the medication. Things weren’t all bad though, because now he had Isabella.Edward Nygma begins dating Isabella, but he has yet to meet her roommate Oswald Kapelput, and when he does things are never the same.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	In a Different Light, I Saw You.

He hadn’t meant for his life to be like this. To think that just a few months earlier he had been a teachers assistant to a well respected college professor, dating his sweetheart Kristen, and taking his SSRI twice daily. 

But Kristen was gone, and with her went the job and the medication. Things weren’t all bad though, because now he had Isabella. 

What she lacked in brains, Isabella made up for in simply being there for him. Listening when he ranted about how the library shelved the oils wrong, treating him like he was her whole world, not to mention being so _giving_. So what if she bore a striking resemblance to his former flame? To be honest, the only difference in the two women was their hair. 

Usually in a fifties style beehive hairdo, Isabellas blonde locks were currently in loose waves framing her face fresh from the shower. 

“I’m going to miss seeing your beauty before I go to sleep at night,” commented Ed as he slipped his pajama bottoms off, revealing his question mark boxers he had drunkenly bought one night. 

“You don’t have to go back to your apartment just because my roommate is coming home. I would love if you stayed here, plus your neighbor plays his music too loud and you don’t need that kind of nuisance. Why do you have to go back?”

Truth be told, the sole reason he didn’t want to stay was because of her roommate. Though they’d never formally met, Ed could tell he wouldn’t like them. A multitude of loud sexual partners, drinking like a fish, and just an overall asshole. 

“No sense in paying rent on a place I don’t sleep at, so I have to go there sometime. Plus no offense but I’d rather not meet your roommate without being heavily intoxicated.” 

Isabella giggled. “I don’t blame you.” She kissed her boyfriend as he laid beside her in bed. 

There was a cool breeze on his bare skin as Ed made a nude, half-asleep trek to the bathroom in the morning. A faint scent of alcohol tickled his nose but he just attributed that to the chemicals in the cleaners. 

A sharp whistle came from hallway. 

“Can I just tell you how _gorgeous_ your penis is?” Isabellas roommate half-slurred. 

“W-Who are you?!” exclaimed Ed 

“Awfully personal questions from the stranger pissing in my bathroom, with the door open no less,” the short dark haired male reached his arm into the room, grabbing the purple toothbrush holder and the toothpaste. “Meet me in the kitchen when you’re finished with that, and thank you for not swinging that at me until you stopped. I’m not into being pissed on.” 

So Isabellas roommate was a male, and every bit as accurate to what she painted him out to be. After washing his hands and wrapping a towel around his waist, Ed headed into the kitchen where the other man was brushing his teeth at the kitchen sink. 

“I-I’m Ed...Ed Nygma. I’m dating your roommate-“ he looked at the time on the microwave. This man was taking a shot at six fifteen in the morning. “what was the point of brushing your teeth if you were just going to take a shot?“

“Plain vodka tastes like gasoline, but add it to the fresh mint and it’s better; it’s called a life hack. You know, for being Isadora’s boyfriend you somehow simultaneously look exactly and not at all how I pictured you. Although, I figured she was making you up this entire time...my name is Oswald by the way.” 

The next night Oswald was throwing a party with Isabella was out of town, and Ed was invited. A party didn’t sound like the worst thing in the world, and he could claim he was simply watching the house for his sweet girlfriend. 

“I need to r-relax.” Ed hiccuped, knocking back another shot. He’d stopped asking what he was being handed and just drank. Oswald’s friends were so kind, offering him more and more alcohol; in fact they were almost insistent that he drank more. The room seemed like it was spinning, and the tall man didn’t recognize a single face in the crowd. 

_Oswald is probably in his room..._

Sure enough just down the hall was the short male, lips around a bong. Blue eyes watched the smoke roll as Ed stumbled in. 

“Hello handsome,” 

The freckles on Oswald’s skin were so bright against his alcohol flushed skin. 

“I-I want to try that.” Ed chirped. 

“Oh really? Your beloved wouldnt like that, she always complain that the smell gives her a headache but frankly her perfume has the same effect for m-“

“You’re fun, I want to do fun things.”

“...then by all means.”

Oswald knew the tall man before him had never smoked, so he instructed him that before actually taking a hit himself the shorter male was going to blow smoke into the others mouth (a tactic solely for teaching and _definitely_ not an excuse to touch his lips) 

_Fuck his lips are so soft, make a move._

A soft touch of the lips quickly turned to a battle of tongues and before they knew it, Oswald was straddling Ed (who was down to his boxers and socks). The thin cotton wasn’t doing any camouflaging, his cock straining against the fabric. Hungry blue eyes watched as the hem of the boxers were lowered. 

“Fuck,” Oswald hissed. 

“You’ve already seen mine...twice now! It’s my turn to marvel at yours.” slurred Ed. Oswald liked the word marvel, it made him feel like he was some sort of god among men worthy of being praised. He hastily removed his own pants and underwear. The taller male ran a finger along the underside of his partners cock, almost examining it. 

He wanted to take the time to study every inch of Oswald Cobblepot, but the hitch in the older males breath made Ed realize that his partner was more sensitive than he had let on. It’s one thing to fuck for fun, it’s a whole new ballpark when the person makes you feel special with just one glance. 

“Wha do I... _how_ do I make you feel good?” asked Ed, he knew what felt good to him but he wasn’t sure if those feelings were universal.

“Just shut up and kiss me again, then listen to your body.” 

The younger male moved slowly, gently. Oswald wasn’t enthused about the heavy petting, he wanted more. He wanted to be torn apart. Gentle wasn’t in his usual wheelhouse but for Ed, he could make an exception. 

“How do you want this to go?” Oswald murmured against Ed’s neck. “Me fucking you, or you fucking me?” The choice was made for Oswald to top, factoring in experience. However, two fingers inside of Ed to prepare him seemed to do the trick as he was suddenly cumming unbeknownst to either party. 

“I-I-“ stammered Ed, he was so embarrassed and wanted to cry until Oswald pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Shh,” he cooed. “It’s alright, I’m flattered. Don’t be embarrassed, the first time I was with a guy I finished before he even got the first finger all the way inside of me.” Granted he was fifteen, but the man opted to not mention that. 

In the morning his girlfriend was still not home, leaving the two alone. So while Oswald slept in Ed decided to take full advantage of the open television and play a video game. When Isabella had said make yourself at home he assumed she meant things like bring a toothbrush over but since she didn’t seem like the gaming type (though neither did her roommate) he hadn’t asked to play it. 

Kristen hadn’t allow video games, not that he felt very motivated to play with the pills in his system sucking the joy out of everything. The bright graphics were nostalgic, the smooth control fitting in his hand perfectly. 

Oswald, without being prompted to wake up, could easily sleep for upwards of twenty hours. Waking up solely to empty his bladder, the shorter male hobbled to the bathroom only really paying attention to his surroundings when he heard the beeps and boops of the video game. 

After using the bathroom and wrapping himself in a blanket, Oswald laid his head on Ed’s thigh and watched the screen. 

“Get him! Use the saw!” The bird chirped excitedly. The encouragement was refreshing, no one has ever encouraged Ed to enjoy himself. 

“You don’t mind me playing this video game?” He hummed. 

“Why would I give a shit? Plus you are more endearing with a smile on those lips.” commented Oswald. 

“How about you put your lips on mine?” 

“I don’t think your girlfriend would like that, but I don’t care about anything she likes,” the words _except for you_ hung in Oswald’s brain as he kissed Ed. 

He wasn’t the first boyfriend of an acquaintance this had happened with, but the feelings lasting overnight was a new one. Rather than admit such things, Oswald hit the pause button on the controller and sat on Ed’s lap. 

“Wanna play a different game? Instead of the objective being to kill those civilians, the objective is to have sex with me.”

The taller male tilted his head, his puppy eyes were adorable. 

Oswald licked Ed’s neck and the man purred.

“Do it again, use your teeth.” He encouraged. Feelings aside, Oswald was a brat by nature and thrived off defying others; so instead of biting he instead gave kitten licks. Ed lifted the blue eyed man onto the couch as he unbuttoned his own pants. 

“Brat.” Ed growled as his partner laughed. 

“You like it don’t lie,” Oswald chirped, and when he looked into Ed’s eyes he saw something dark and spectacular. 

“I do like it. Want to feel how much I like it?” he murmured, and without a word more Oswald was putty in his hands. 

From there they were silent as Ed sat on the couch and prompted the other man to seat himself on the (now slick with precum) head of his cock, of course Oswald obliged. 

As timid as the lanky male seemed, when he felt that warmth squeezing him oh so tightly his brain shut off. That feeling made him forget that perhaps it wasn’t polite to go from barely inserted to being fully inside a persons guts. He wanted to apologize, but that wouldn’t be entirely honest; the sounds coming from Oswald were such a treat that all he wanted was more. 

No sensation had ever came close to the absolute high Ed was feeling. He helped himself to plunging in several more times, unable to choke out a single word to warn that he was cumming. 

“Fuck-“ Oswald cursed as Ed bit into his shoulder. It would surely bruise, but he didn’t care. It would be a semi-permanent reminder of what had happened. Drunk on his own orgasm, Ed continued to lick and bite while slowly fucking the older male until his partner finished. 

Once Oswald came back down to earth, he needed a smoke. He rolled out of bed, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and headed for the window to open it. 

“Not that my opinion necessarily matters, but you really shouldn’t smoke cigarettes. They have formaldehyde in them, a chemical used at funeral homes.” Ed piped up.

“Teach me more professor,” Oswald said sarcastically but when Ed rolled his eyes the older male gave him a sincere look. “Isabel told me you were a professional teachers pet or something, teach me something.” 

He tensed up a bit at that. While he was flattered, remembering what he had worked so hard to suppress (even briefly) caught him off guard. Isabella knew that Ed had been a teachers assistant and he had a girlfriend named Kristen. What he had neglected to tell her was he was the one who killed her. 

~~

Kristen had just arrived back from the grocery store. As she sat the bags on the table she noticed the plate that had been set out for Ed hadn’t been touched, not that he was actually eating the meals any other day. Upon closer inspection his medicine was untouched also.

“Ed? Are you still here?” She called out. Six days a week the young teachers assistant would be on campus, and this was one of them.

Lying underneath the blankets was Mister Nygma. He’d been hoping his girlfriend had more errands to run so he could argue with the voice in his head in peace. The medicine was supposed to take the “other Ed” away, and it did, but it also made everything else so bland. The only downside to feeling everything again was feeling it so much. 

He could feel Kristens judgmental gaze burning into his back as he laid in bed. 

“You ne-“ 

“ _You need to take your medication every day for it to get full effects. You always complain how you feel like death without it so why aren’t you taking it?_ ” Ed’s other side mocked Miss Kringle. As much as he loved her, the other side of him never seemed to give a damn about that. 

“I hate having to take them, I bet your security guard friend doesn’t have to take them.” 

Kristen laughed, a cold almost pitying laugh. “Tom? Is this really about him again? I told you I am not sneaking around to see him. I love you.” 

“ _Because she doesn’t have to sneak around, you’re dumb enough to let her act in plain sight. I don’t blame her though, she probably wanted a real man._ ”

“Do you really love me?” 

“Of course I do,” she sat beside him in bed and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Ed sighed, relaxing as he smiled at his girlfriend. 

“I think I’m going to go heat up breakfast.” He murmured. 

Exactly two hours and ten minutes later Kristens phone rang. Her dear friend Tom had passed away in an accident. He was trying to change the lightbulb in his bedroom when a loose wire electrocuted him.

Kristen ran into the kitchen where Ed’s alter ego was waiting for her with a question on his lips. 

“ _Zero point one amperes in his body for mere seconds, talk about a spark! Didn’t you say something the other day to him about the spark being gone? Now it’s back!_ ”

“Ed- I- Tom is dead.” 

“Oh no,” Ed feigned shock. “I know I was so cruel about him earlier but by all means go.” It was a simple test, and she failed. While Kristen was planning on ways to thank Ed for his cooperation, her boyfriend was heartbroken. 

“ _Do it Eddie, you’ve been sick of her shit for months. If she’s gone, you’ll be free._ ” So all the while both sides of Ed argued over how to kill Kristen until she arrived home. Her eye makeup was smudged from crying, only instead of finding her loving boyfriend waiting for her with a cup of tea he had a gun in his hands. 

“Where did you get that? Why do you have that?” Kristen questioned, fear in her eyes. 

“I’m going to give you a choice. Either you can make me a murderer, or you can do the job yourself.”

“What?! That’s insane! I am not killing myself!”

Ed shrugged.

“What a shame, I guess than they’ll rule this a double homocide.” 

Her body slumped to the floor as his ears rang from the loud gun shot. There was no time to grieve, that would come later. 

~~  
He had to admit, knowing Oswald wasn’t home made things not as interesting. Usually Ed loved spending time with Isabella, but after spending multiple days and nights with other male in his company tonight his girlfriends stories seemed endless. 

“I’m going to take a shower dear, would you like to join?” Isabella hummed. Her boyfriend kept his eyes on the television.

“Hm?- No I’m fine, in fact take a bath if you please. You deserve to relax.” Ed stated, acting as if he didn’t just want her to leave him alone. Sure he could’ve just gone home to his apartment, but he didn’t want to be alone. 

“You’re so sweet!” The blonde woman planted a kiss on his cheek. 

The movie played in the background as the sound of water filling the bathtub filled the nearby room. Ed’s attention turned from the screen and to his phone. His thumbs made the unconscious decision to find Oswalds phone number (not like he had studied the numbers after the shorter male put the digits in). The first text was a simple “hello”, though the whole act felt so scandalous. For years young Edward struggled getting anyone to want to talk. Now he had a girlfriend AND a friend with benefits, high school him would be so ecstatic. Hell, current him was ecstatic. Oswald eventually answered with a wink face emoji.

<>

<>

<>

<>

<>

<>

<>

<>

Every second Oswald didn’t reply was sheer agony until finally a heart emoji appeared on his screen. 

Isabella took the plates from their dinner into the kitchen. There was only the sound of the the plates clinking against the bottom of the sink to break the silent setting, that is before someone entered the apartment. A bald man dressed in all black, a bruise on the area where an eyebrow would’ve traditionally been. 

“Where is that bitch?” 

“Oswald isn’t home, if that’s who you are referring to.” Ed commented, thinking that if he spoke up he was somehow protecting his girlfriend from the stranger.

“It’s nearly seven, no way he would stay out a full twenty four for a one night stand. He’s probably found some new poor soul for the night.” 

Before Ed could speak, Isabella piped up. “You know where his room is.” 

“You know, it’s extremely rude to not offer your guests any food or drinks but _whatever_.” The man trailed off as he headed to Oswalds room. 

“That’s Victor, I wouldn’t exactly call him Oswald’s best friend since Oswald doesn’t seem to have friends. I think him and Victor dated a few times or something, he stayed here for a few weeks a little after Oswald first moved in.” 

An ex lover of Oswald’s? The feeling of jealousy surged through Ed. It was clear aesthetically he didn’t have a type, so were they alike in some other way? And was that a good thing? 

When Oswald arrived home, he barely spoke two words before hiding away in his room. The only sounds that came from his four bedroom walls besides hushed whispers were three loud slaps, a thud, and Victor growling “Oswald!” in some form of pain and pleasure (Ed hoped it was more pain than pleasure) 

Isabella only worsened her boyfriends already sour mood when she decided to pick a fight with him. 

”Hmm, that is your certainly opinion.” Isabella commented. Ed looked at her. “I mean I’m just saying I don’t try to reorganize your belongings-“ 

“Are you that upset about me rearranging the books?” questioned her boyfriend. 

“I’m not upset about anything. Not the books, not the bath towels...”

“Ohh again with the bath towels?!”

The argument, as petty as it was, ended with Ed sleeping on the couch. He would’ve much rather preferred to leave, but his girlfriend hid his keys. While he positioned a pillow, Victor and Oswald emerged from his room. 

“Looks like he is in the dog house, woof woof.” The bald man deadpanned. 

“Victor don’t be cruel, would you like a shot Ed?” Oswald giggled. His freckles were very prominent, Ed wanted to reach out and touch them. 

“Sure,” 

While the other two stood and talked, Oswald rummaged through the pantry. 

“You poor sad cinnamon bun, you’re falling in love with him.” The man who asked to be referred to by his last name said. 

“No I’m not! I love Isabella.” Ed replied defensively. 

“You can say whatever you’d like but I can see when you look at him. Big mistake to go down that path, I’ve been that bastards friend for years and he gets bored easily. He’s also incredibly nitpick-y. One time he stopped seeing a guy because he took out his piercing one night to clean it. No joke he literally drove straight to my house after and I finished him off. Fun fact: two lubed fingers up the ass while petting his hair activates his shut up button.”

Ed blushed, did Zsasz know about Oswald and his relationship? Or was this man just incredibly blunt? 

“I-I’ll keep that in mind...I mean no I won’t! Because I do not have feelings for him.” 

Zsasz sauntered over to Oswald. Sometimes you needed a little gasoline to start a fire. With a firm flick of the wrist he spanked his companion. “Oops, you’re probably still so sore from earlier.” He commented. 

“Have you lost your mind Victor? In what universe does the blowjob I gave you warrant you to claim my ass is sore?.” Oswald retorted. Ed nearly choked on his own saliva. 

“I can see why you like him, he seems to choke easily. Probably a huge ego boost.” Zsasz replied snidely. The short male shot him a look that threatened to slit his throat without saying a word. 

Two shots turned to nearly a whole bottle empty, and the boys were playing a card game and laughing. Ed was making a frozen pizza when his girlfriend sleepily padded into the room. 

“Heey Isabelle! Do you know how lucky you are? your boyfriend has a huge a big dick.” Oswald giggled. She chuckled awkwardly, assuming it was just another bitchy drunk comment that had no real meaning. 

“Thank you?” she replied while Ed stood frozen. But luckily Isabella got a glass of water then went back to bed. 

Weeks passed and the men kept their secret alive through it all, texting when one wasn’t at the apartment and spending time together while Isabella slept. As fun as it was, insecurities began to set in. When Ed would leave, Oswald would find himself cuddling Ed’s pillow. 

“I love you,” the tall man declared one evening out of the blue. 

“I don’t think you fully do. Part of you loves me, the part you talk to when you think no one is listening, but part of you loves her. You can’t have an apple pie life and be with me.” slurred Oswald. They had been drinking, hopefully enough to forget the words he was saying. 

Ed pinned Oswald against the wall. “Shut up. You are good for me whether you believe it or not. You want to know how I know? All my life I was treated like garbage. I thought that I'd never escape, that Id be a rat in a cage. You don't know about this life I've led and I hope you don’t ever have to know how it feels because I love you. All my life I thought something was missing and now I’ve found it, and it’s you. I am myself when I’m with you.” 

His words had Oswald tearing up, no one had ever cared about him so much. One thing was for certain, they were in love. The only thing in their way was Isabella, and her roommate planned to get rid of her. 

Usually one would be more careful with the process of murder, but feelings clouded Oswald’s judgement. That meant instead of poison or some sort of method that couldn’t be immediately traced back to him, he had a more animalistic approach. He wanted her to hurt, to see her bleed. 

Like a predator to his prey, Oswald approached Isabella from behind while she rummaged through the fridge. 

“I think we’re out of jam, should we get grape or strawberry. Ed likes strawberry, but-“

“You’re an idiot.”

“Pardon me?” She asked, still not turning around. 

“I said you are a little idiot.” He checked how reflection in his knife. “You know nothing about what Ed likes. You’re just a warm hole to stick his dick in.” 

Her expression changed from upset to nervous. She turned to face him. 

“And how would _you_ know about what he likes?” Isabella wasn’t really one to stand up for herself, but she wouldn’t dare let Oswald insinuate anything about Ed. “Unless...” Maybe he wasn’t insinuating anything at all, perhaps something had happened between them. 

“If you’re in love with him too that’s completely fine, there’s no need to turn to violence! I understand you give him things that I can’t, anatomically and otherwise.” 

Oswald laughed a dark laugh. 

“Sorry but I do not share.” 

A sharp knife plunged into Isabellas arm as she pivoted at the last second to avoid a blade in her heart. She grabbed a bottle of wine and smacked it against his head, which sent her opponent toppling backwards into an open cabinet door. With the short amount of time she had the blonde woman ran to her phone and dialed the number for the police. 

The police were there in record time and they were more than happy to haul the sedated Oswald away, leaving his roommate to clean up and mend her wound. When Ed returned home she was in her bedroom folding clothes. 

“Hello dearest! How was your day?” questioned Isabella. 

“It was alright, I spoke with my landlord about how I don’t want to renew my lease.” Ed stated as he untied his shoes and placed them by the door before heading into the same room as his girlfriend. 

“That’s great! If you’d like to move in you are absolutely welcome to, you can even have a room all for you if you’d like.”

“What about Oswald?”

“Oh he won’t be a problem anymore...he’s found residence somewhere else.” 

Ed’s brow furrowed. How could Oswald just up and move out? Rather than show Isabella his concern, he turned his attention to his phone. “Oh really? Did he say anything about where he was moving to?” 

“Somewhere inner city, I’m not sure on the address though.” She lied, while her boyfriend was swiftly typing a message for the other man. Surely he wouldn’t just leave without saying anything, surely Oswald cared at least a little bit about him to give him that decency. 

<>

The familiar ding of Oswald’s phone came from the kitchen. Both of their heads looked towards the sound. Testing a hypothesis, Ed sent another text. Isabella made a dash for the kitchen, with the tall male on her heels. 

“Why is his phone here?” He asked as her eyes flickered down to read the text he had just sent. The blonde read the text too. 

“Why are you texting him? I thought him going to prison would stop this but apparently not!” realizing the words she had said, Isabella began to backtrack; but not before Ed was heading out the door. 

Every day that Oswald sat in his cell without contact from anyone from the guards felt like weeks had passed, granted he wasn’t sure how long he had been sedated (shortly after arriving to the prison the dark haired male had started a fight with his roommate and they were both sedated and put into solitary. 

“Cobblepot?” A gruff voice came from the other side of the door. 

“Kapelput.” Oswald corrected, but the other man didn’t seem to understand. 

“Huh?” 

“...nothing. Yes I’m him.”

“Well get up, you have a visitor. If you don’t show your ass maybe you can go back to gen pop.” 

Sitting at a table was Zsasz, his shirt unbuttoned and askew. He stood when Oswald entered and waved as if they weren’t in a prison.

“Why are you here?” He asked. 

“Well in case you weren’t aware, you don’t have many friends and I figured you’d make yourself someone’s bitch if I didn’t come put some money on your account. Oh and by the way, the guards here are way too touchy. First I had to take off my coat, then they were all like _sir would you remove your over shirt_ and boy they were surprised-“ Zsasz rambled. 

All over the body of the hairless cat of a man were scars, most his own doing. Some called it a mental illness due to childhood trauma, some called it a fetish. Whatever it was, the wounds were sure to give anyone a shock. 

“Where is Ed? Babysitting his sciolist girlfriend? I hope her arm gets infected.” the prisoner pouted. 

“I’m not sure where he is, I haven’t been to the apartment since I heard you got locked up. Took your moms belongings out in case Isabella decided to try to get rid of them.” Zsasz glanced around the room. “Did you put him on your contact list?” 

“Well of course I did! I’m not...why are you smiling?”

“You loooove him. Last time you got locked up you didn’t even have me on your contact list, and I was letting you crash at my place for free!” The man teased. 

“I didn’t have you on my list because you were my cellmate!” Shouted Oswald, causing (unsurprisingly) all eyes to be on him. A guard began to approach but turned around. What little time they had the two spent talking about anything but Ed until it the time was up. 

Back in general population holding, Oswald was more than happy to comply with the bed time. He rarely dreamt, and if he did they were confusing, but this night was different; the message of his dream was all too clear. 

_Ed stood at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but a dog collar. Oswald was also naked, but that was typical sleeping habit for him._

_“She’s nothing to me anymore, you’re all I need. I’ll do anything you want.” the tall man purred._

_A part of Oswald knew this was a dream, the real Ed would’ve made some comment about how he thought was developing hybristophilia, but this obedience was a welcome adjustment. He didn’t even have to speak a word for his partner to know what he wanted, dreams were good like that._

_The tall male joined the shorter one in bed, wrapping his fist around Oswald’s thick cock._

_“You’re so amazing Os, you’re a beautiful puzzle I don’t want to figure out.” Ed cooed as he pumped his fist unhurriedly, coaxing a whine out of his partner._

_As the pace got quicker, Oswald took hold of the leash ring on the collar and locked eyes with Ed. His eyes were so fascinating, the color reminiscent of copper and a dark honey._

_His hips thrusted as the ecstasy built until it washed over him. The feeling was incredible, his vision going white as his body was a live wire of euphoria._

_“I-I love you Edward.” Oswald croaked as he rested his head on the mans chest._

_“I love you too Oswald.”_

Finding out it had been a dream was a disappointment. Oswald had woken up to find that the hand pumping his erection was in fact his own, and that he hadn’t even finished. 

Even worse his self pleasure hadn’t gone unnoticed by his bunk mate, a man in his mid 40s who had been arrested several times for public indecency. 

“You’re a little older than I’d like, but after that show you’ll do.” The gruff voice of the man rang through Oswald’s brain, sending him into fight or flight. Killing him was the easy choice sure, but it wouldn’t get him out any sooner. 

“I think you’d find it in your favor to stay the hell away from me.” 

Yet the man still approached with a hunger in his eyes Oswald didnt like. 

“I’m serious, stay the hell away from me. I will smash your head against the pavement and stray cats will eat your brains. I will carve my name into your chest and make sure your family knows who ended your life.” 

Limping away, Oswald managed to lure the predator near the door and prayed that a guard would come in and see what was happening. 

His prayers were answered as the door swung open. A lawyer entered the room, along with two guards. Without a word Oswald was led out the door and down several hallways and before he knew it he was in a limousine heading downtown. 

Meanwhile, Ed was parking his car in the parking lot of the prison. It had taken some work, but he finally acquired what he hoped was enough to bail Oswald out. He had always imagined a prison would be cold, but this one was oddly warm. 

“Name and reason for visit?” A woman behind a thick glass wall asked. 

“My name is Edward Nygma, and I’m here to pay bail for Oswald Kapelput.” he replied, only to get a snarky look from the woman. 

“First of all, you don’t pay bail at the prison. Second, he was already bailed out by his father like an hour ago.” 

With his heart in his hands and money in his pocket, it was now Ed’s task to find Oswald. But first he had to find out who his father was and where he was located.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are appreciated and as always if you want to contact me my socials are:  
> girlwiththetechnicolorheart (tumblr)  
> literalpugx (instagram, twitter) 
> 
> Also I am doing commissions! 
> 
> Also also, if you want a part two lemme know!!


End file.
